Total Drama Enigma!
Total Drama Enigma! is a new series being developed by Thaxander12. It takes on a different theme then the usual Total Drama. Plot Total Drama continues in the form of Enigma!, Chris McClain has been killed and nobody knows who did it. So now they've tasked Tara Marano with hunting down the murderer who they call the "Enigma Man" Tara needed some extra arms. So she's brought several new contestants into the series Characters Team Frighteneers *Frederick-The musician *Mina-The laziest girl *Britt-The Beauty *Jeremy-The Beast *Vance-The Nerd *Skyler-The Heroine Team Haunters *Cole-The Survivalist *Holly-The Crazy *Evan-The Prankster *Tango-The Dancer *Olivia-The Skater *Sasha-The Fashionique Investigators *Tara Marano-The Detective. *Chef Hatchet-The Irony Series Info Episode List *Dunked 1 *Dunked 2 Dunked It had been two day's since she was called in..and already had Tara looked into the auditions. The female sat at the Docks waiting for her boat to arrive. Instantly a roar was heard as she checked her phone. The time was atleast 8:00 Tara stepped back and waited..by the time the door opened campers would watch her silently then walk out of it. The first to talk was Skyler a 15 year old who was apart of a play.. "It's so great to be on Total Drama Island!, Hopefully this wont be like my last audition. I was atleast 2 years younger when i managed to start breaking my silence and speaking more cooperately!" Skyler said excitingly "Welcome, to the new Oaklas Island..now before i tell you of what's going on we'll be going to the big finish..i'll be showing you around in my house." Tara said The big Finish Both team's stared at the giant House. It had all sorts of high-tech functions inside..Tara walked forward and opened the door. Steam filled the room as they all entered the large Mansion. Though they didnt know that a figure was watching them. "Look at all the food here!" Lane walked towards the food. "I KNOW RIGHT! Mina began to get into her chairs like the others. "Okay..the main reason i've brought you all into Oaklas is" Tara Marano said because you all auditioned for Total Drama once. Each every year. Evan: SO?. Tara: And your abiliies could be quite useful for my mission to bring back Chris McClain. "Is Chris this important to you?" Jeremy said as he stuffed his face with steak.. "CHRIS IS he's by far one of the most powerful tv announcers since Chad Mc-" Tara stopped herself at this, No longer wanting to bring that memory back..She then opened her mouth and spoke again. Tara Marano: It's getting late enough for us to investigate. We'll have to be going in the night though. Tara got up and looked at them. "OKAY we'll be investigating..where exactly?." Evan said getting ready "Well..i'd say we investigated outside but who knows what could be waiting.." Frederick spoke with a calming voice.. Tara Marano had suddenly counted with her hands. "SINCE chef Hatchet had you designated on team's you all know who's with who, Frederick Jeremy Skyler Britt and Mina will be placed on Team Frighteneer" Tara Marano said "ARE THESE names really needed?" Britt had started eating off of Jeremy's sushi plate. "NOW the other six of those 12 contestants will be apart of Team Haunted.." Tara Marano said "I've snagged this whole place with cameras so, You'll all have to make sure you're in the Camera's way to talk to me.." Tara spoke with a smile slowly forming on her face. "Will my skate's be required for this Mission?." Olivia said "Maybe..Otherwise Team Frighteneer will examine the Museum of the Past, There are ALOT of bats there. Team Haunted will go examine the Deep Caverns.." Tara Marano said Deep Caverns(1) Haunted had been inside the Caverns. Most of them walking slowly in circles.. "This isnt the best way to examine the Caverns, We need to go find clues.." Cole grudgingly spoke "NO WE DONT! we need to go wait for hours till one of us has a sudden problem..then we'll vote to kick whoever off the show.." Holly sasid Sasha turned and glared at her her face filled with anger. "WHAT is wrong with you?." She said as she'd began walking off.. "It'd be best if we did look..wait." Cole said as he'd stop..instantly he flicked his flashlight up to showcase a big question mark on the ceiling. There the contestants looked up..Sasha whipped out her H-Tech phone. The thing activated revealing it's contents in the Caverns. "The caverns were a dangerous place. Tons of contestants in Oaklas competed to be apart of a usual season of Total Drama. During this Owen created a fart of atomic beans which blew the cave up and almost decimated it for who knows how long." The phone said in it's feminine voice. "The caverns were also where Mutated sharks and Sasquatchanakwa were moved.." The phone said as it'd suddenly scan again. It was receiving another playback. "So now we have a phone that's awesome? LET'S BREAK IT!" Holly said as she'd grin.. "ARE YOU STUPID OR INSANE?! without this phone we cant get out of the caves.." Olivia said as Holly's grin turned to a hateful glare.. "During a time inbetween the 6th and 7th seasons Chad McClain had come to reclaim his original throne as the owner of Total Drama, Sadly season 0 failed when several radioactive contents came and ruined his plan. Chris had to return..." "It's a shame, hopefully this wont happen to us.." Tango said as he'd walk forward with the others. "IF we stay and investigate in the Cavern's we'll be trapped by, MAKING this was just a joke." Evans said angrily. "BUT there's a high chance we may actually find something in here. So keep your eyes peeled.." Cole said Museum of the Past Skyler and her team explored the big Museum, the area had so many cobwebs and spiders around. The Museum had statues of past winners. Mike and Zoey, Cameron and Lightning, Heather and Alejandro and Etc. "Woah..look at all these statues! there's so much life here.." Skyler said.. "Indeed, we should keep moving though..There's bound to be some big problems." Frederick said, but then he saw something in the shadows..immediately he pointed his H-tech phone which showed a purplish question mark on an outlet. The others turned to quickly see the question mark painted on to the outlet.. Vance remembered something and then quickly connected the phone causing it to reveal another secret.. The phone would glow as it answered.. "The museum of the Past was an original concept made on Oaklas Island as an honorable game. EVERY past contestant were sent to Oaklas Island to go find the one hundred thousand dollars. Sadly the Enigma Man trapped several contestants here for atleast 7 weeks. It is your job to have 1 clue and relocate one contestant each round. It will raise your chances.." The phone shut down immediately. "Vance you did it! you got us one of three clues!" Britt hugged Vance who rolled his eyes. "UGH get off me Britt..you smell like sushi.." Vance said as he walked away.. A rumble was heard as Vance looked up to see a statue of someone falling down..Vance dodged as it finally fell.. he looked to see someone covered in the cinder. That person was Owen!. "Who the..wait isnt that Owen from the original three seasons?." Frederick walked towards him and tried to carry Owen up, this was failing due to Owen's tremendous size.. Owen groaned and got up as he looked at people. He wasnt alone anymore! the fat guy hugged Vance who screamed at almost being crushed. "AGH GET HIM OFF OF ME!!!" Vance said as Britt suddenly hugged Skyler "Calm down Vance! he's just happy to have people." Skyler said. Owen smiled at her, letting out a fart in the way...she reminded him of Izzy who became incredibly smart. "Finally people found me! i've been stuck here for atleast 5 weeks!" Owen said as he'd fart again. discgusting the others. The Deep Caverns(2) Inside the Cave team Haunters was now trying to make there way back, with Evan's jock status and Skyler's constant ego neither of them would make it out alive..Cole's left eye twitched when Evan had covered his left finger in slime and slid it down Cole's hair.. "Hey dweebo! i think you lost something!" Evan said as he'd laugh. "Can you CUT IT OUT?! Without your dull existence i'd be ALMOST HAPPY!" Cole said as he looked to be set on fire.. "CUT IT OUT! you two have been at each other's throats since..OKAY stop being at each other's throats!" Sasha said, she sort of couldnt make a statement out of them anyways.. Suddenly water had been leaking down on them..Olivia had tried her best to keep herself from getting wet. "Ugh..will this rain EVER stop from hitting me?." Olivia said as Holly suddenly knocked her board down. "HEY!! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!" Olivia said as echo's came.. "You know, with you guys talking this cave could collapse on us any second..." Cole said. Immediately Tango stopped when he saw something silver in the cave. He'd stop to examine it. The item turned out to be a silver nob placed on a column. Tango stopped to examine it. "Woah, this thing looks quite old..i wonder if it works." Tango said as the other's stopped to turn around. Instantly as he clicked it a part of the wall opened to reveal a small metallic doorway. Tango walked towards it but he was grabbed by Cole. "Get behind the others, i lead first now.," Cole said as Tango rolled his eyes. walking backwards. Cole then heard a noise as someone was thrown out of the room..A robotic hand looking at them. "Well, looks like you were wrong.:" Tango said as he'd walk towards the person. It was Mike? Mike had inhaled as he changed personalities, now becoming Ol'Chester. "WHERE'S THE REST OF YA SCRAPHEAP?!" Chester got up and shook his fist angrily at the robotic hand. "Um..excuse me sir but are you a mystery person?" Cole said. "Mystery what's it?, i've been locked here for atleast a few weeks!, i think." Chester inhaled as he'd turn into Vito. "Aye! adventure guys, you know the way out?." Vito said scratching his head. "Sure we do, can you come with us so we can take you both back to the Docks?" Skyler said Docks Category:Total Drama Enigma